This invention relates particularly to wall-mounted dispensers of which there are a variety known to the art. In general, wall-mounted dispensers include a backplate and cover that is capable of being opened to permit the dispenser to receive replaceable cartridges or refill packages containing the desired material to be dispensed. These dispensers are more or less permanent installations in areas such as lavatories, restrooms, food handling areas, hospitals, etc. In some embodiments, the cover is pivotally secured to the backplate on a hinge such that the cover can pivot from a closed position, whereat the dispenser may be actuated to dispense material, and an open position, whereat the dispenser can be serviced or refilled. In embodiments such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,642, the cover is held in the closed position through a latching mechanism. A latch carried by the cover engages a catch carried by the backplate, and an elongate bar carried by the backplate can be moved to engage the latch and remove it from the catch, thus permitting the dispenser to be opened. The elongate bar is accessible at the center-bottom of the dispenser.
These latching mechanisms have proved to be problematic when incorporated into “hands-free” type dispensers. Hands-free type dispensers dispense product when a hand is detected at a dispensing zone by one or more sensors. They are very popular because an individual using the dispenser does not have to manipulate any physical portion of the dispenser. Rather, the individual can simply place their hand at the dispensing zone, and the dispenser will dispense product upon detection of the hand by the sensors. In the prior art, the elongate bar that is used to disengage the latch from the catch is located at the dispensing zone. Thus, this configuration cannot be incorporated into hands-free type dispensers inasmuch as, when one attempts to open the dispenser by manipulating the elongate bar at the dispensing zone, the dispenser will dispense product.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a release mechanism for a cover portion of a wall-mounted dispenser that does not have the user-manipulated elements placed in the dispensing zone. Inasmuch as the dispensing zone in many wall-mounted dispensers is generally centrally located, there exists a need in the art where the mechanisms for opening the dispenser are accessible to the left or right of a generally centrally located dispensing zone.